The present invention generally relates to systems for generating ozone, and in particular to controlled use of ultraviolet radiation for generating ozone.
Ultraviolet radiation has long been known to be an effective generator of ozone. Prior art ozone generation systems rely solely on the use of electroded linear low pressure discharge lamps that use mercury. These linear systems are very similar to standard fluorescent lamps in terms of operation, except that there are no phosphor coatings and the glass used (a hard glass, not quartz) usually transmits a substantial amount of the 254 nm radiation emitted from the mercury atom. These electroded systems have two typical modes of failure: 1) electrode failure and 2) solarization of the glass due to the UV flux.
It would be a desirable advance upon the prior art to have a UV ozone generation device having a longer-lived lamp and ballast. It is furthermore desirable that such a device be made out of high quality quartz which does not degrade as rapidly as treated hard glass. It is also desirable to provide such a device with a compact design which operates at higher power and provides higher UV output.